Know Thyself
by bluelily3
Summary: Kururu is on a mystery date...that soon loses all it's mystery. One-Shot Fluff


Kururu stood with him, outside the door to his lab. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. He hoped the evening would get even better. He turned to the young male Keronian.  
"I really enjoyed myself tonight. We should see each other again."  
"Yes," he replied. "Lets."  
"I hope I'm not being too forward, but...would you like to come in?"  
"If that's what you want." Kururu looked hard at him as if he could read his thoughts.  
"It's up to you, of course."  
"Then I will." Brash, Kururu thought. Like me. He opened the door with his iRemote, and soon the young man was following close at his heels.  
"I have to check my messages. It will only take a moment. Ku, ku!" He flopped himself into his chair and started typing. He could feel the presence of the young man behind him. He could even smell him. His fingers moved faster on the keys.  
"Don't you hate tedious protocol?" He heard him ask.  
"You know I do." Kururu replied with a smile.  
When he was finished, he turned around in his chair. He was right where he left him. Kururu had to admire the boy's patience. He chuckled to himself.  
"Come here." He pointed to a spot on the floor, right in front of him. Without hesitation, he came forward. Kururu started touching him, running his hands down the length of the Keronian's arms. He clasped hands with him, pulling him closer. The boy shyly climbed into his lap. They stared at each other for a moment, smiling. Then, Kururu leaned in and whispered.  
"Don't be shy..." They both laughed. Soon Kururu felt his lips on him. He could taste the curry they had eaten together earlier that evening. He felt nimble hands on his back, and he pulled the boy closer. Soon they were exploring each other with their hands. It was all too easy. They knew each other so well. He broke away from him, panting. He blushed when he saw the young man's face. He had taken off his glasses, and his eyes were a vivid green.  
"Such a nice color. And what a healthy sheen they have..." The boy nodded shyly.  
"I pride myself on being a perfect example of the Keronian race."  
"Ku, ku. As do I. We are a good match, don't you think?" Kururu watched as his eyes got dark with desire. He wrapped his arms around him, and soon they were kissing again. He felt the young man's hand in his lap, and he gasped at how confident he was. He wiggled in the chair, finding a better position. Then he heard something.  
"Kururu Socho! I need to ask you..."  
"I don't think he's here. All the lights are out."  
"It's always dim in here. Besides, his screens are still on."  
"I hate it down here."  
"It won't take long, Giroro-kun."  
Kururu felt the other Keronian's hands under his belly. He had not hesitated. He bit off a gasp.  
"Kururu-kun!" Keroro called again. They were closer. Kururu sighed.  
"What is it, Taicho? I'm a little...busy at the moment."  
"You're always busy. This shouldn't take long."  
"But...I'm with someone." He heard Giroro gasp.  
"Who could you possibly be with?"  
"Ku, ku, ku! Someone who is very important to me." The other Keronian looked disappointed, and he put his glasses back on.  
"Don't worry, Ore-sama." Kururu whispered. "They'll be gone soon." Keroro spoke up. He had heard him.  
"Ore-sama? Isn't that what you call-"  
"Myself?" Kururu spun around in his chair. There was a young yellow Keronian in his lap. He was identical to Kururu.  
"Ku, ku, ku!" They laughed in unison. Keroro and Giroro's jaws dropped.  
"But...how did you...?" Keroro stammered.  
"Why, I cloned myself, of course."  
"Wait a minute. What are were you doing just now?" Giroro had remained silent, the eye below his scar twitching.  
"Just having a little 'me' time. As it turns out, I'm a marvelous kisser." Giroro clasped his hand over his mouth and gagged. He ran out of the lab, whimpering to himself. Keroro shuddered.  
"Okay...I guess I'll talk to you later, then?" Kururu shrugged, and his clone copied him.  
"Whatever's good for you."  
"Yeah, you just tell that to your...I gotta get out of here." Keroro turned around and walked hurriedly to the door.  
When Kururu was alone again, he wrapped his arms around his body.  
"Now then. Where were we?" His clone stroked his belly.  
"Right about...here. Ku, ku, ku..."


End file.
